bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Wikia Rules
See also: , Discussions Guidelines, Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat __TOC__ Blockban Policy User(s) who happen to break any of the rules stated below will be given the following: *First break - 1st Warning *Second break - 2nd Warning *Third break - 1 week block *Fourth break - 2 weeks block *Fifth break onwards - 1 month block (or more depending on severity) Note that some rules may differ the ban time, see Special and Critical Rules Special and Critical Rules *Strictly no discussion about hacks and other content that violates the game's Terms of Service anywhere on the wiki. If seen, will be deleted and an instant permanent ban will be applied. *Trolls will be permanently blocked. See ''. *Advertising on the wiki in any form (another game, a product, an external website, etc.) is strictly prohibited and will be banned for '''a week'. *Do not create alternate accounts just to avoid the ban. If you're blocked or banned, these decisions are usually final and won't be revoked. General Code of Conduct *Be patient with new users. They may be new to this site and/or game. *Be nice and respectful to one another. The user(s) will mostly do the same back to you. *Do not giveaway your game account, as this is a violation of the game's Terms of Service. *Do not share other's personal information (Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, etc.) anywhere (Gumi affiliates, Wikia users, etc.), you are only allowed to share your OWN social media information. Even if the user has shared his social media information beforehand, it does not grant you the rights to share them as well. *Absolutely no witch-hunting (attacking). This is known as a form of harassment that promotes discussion of a person(s) with differing views. This is the same as being disrespectful. *As far as possible, do not discuss about another game or other stuff that is not related to Brave Frontier on or Discussions. It is disrespectful, especially the fact the wiki is official and monitored by the game company themselves. *As much as possible, please use English on the wiki! *'No profanity', spam, inappropriate material (NSFW), or unnecessary drama on the wiki. *You are responsible for abiding by moderator and staff warnings and infractions against you. Ignoring warnings and/or infractions given to yourself or other forum members can result in further infractions or a ban of your forum account. *Multiple or repeated posting of the same thread or topic is not allowed. If your thread or reply has been trashed or closed, it doesn't mean that you should post the same thread again. **Metal God referrals and other code giveaways will be deleted, as this counts as spam. **If you're going to share your Friend Info, please use the Weekly Threads, located on the Sidebar. **If you're going to share a link to a group of people, please ensure that the content you're sending is CLEAN. *Supporting users breaking the rules will be punished as well, but with a lighter sentence. Mainspace Page Editing *Do not insert junk or vandalise, create non-relevant pages on the wiki. *Contribute to the best of your ability. Remember, what you post is what the world will see. * . *Do not add categories unnecessarily. This will break the page (and possibly other pages). Add the said category on the "addcat" placeholder for unit pages. *Non-Europe content should not be created yet, unless under Admin approval. Remember, this is a Brave Frontier RPG(EU) wiki. *It is understandable that you are not familiar with the wikicoding and formatting of the page. Do not be afraid to contribute, as well as do not be disheartened if an experienced editor happens to correct your edits. However, should there be repeated mistakes despite repeated teachings, we may need to stop you from editing where needed. (See also: Editorial Guide) Discussions :Main article: Discussions Guidelines Blog posts *Blank, 1 sentence/word posts will be deleted immediately. Please be unique when using blog posts! *Do not add any categories on the blog page. The only category added will be Blog posts. *No uploading of duplicate files. *To post a video, please use the Video template. Do not upload videos to the wiki. **Ensure the videos you're going to post are CLEAN. *You are allowed to upload your own pictures of your choice but only used for your profile page, comments and threads. Unused pictures for 8 hours will be deleted without notice. *Do not add any categories. *No profanity or inappropriate material on your username or userpage - if username = permanent block, prompted to create a new account with different name, if userpage, repeated posting = 1 week block. *Inappropriate avatar, bio and/or links will be warned via your Message Wall. You will have 3 days to change it. After 3 days with no changes, you'll be permanently blocked. *No confusing usernames, usernames that impersonate others, username that is inappropriate, or usernames regarding popular people (e.g. Barack Obama). An instant permanent block will be given, and you'll prompted to create a new account with a different name. *Strictly no alternate account creation (exception towards Admins and Moderators) at all times. This is an act of . Said alternate account will be blocked permanently. If repeatedly created, 1 week block on main account, if repeatedly created more than 5 times, permanent block on all of your accounts you created, including main. **Additionally, if you want to change your username, please . Take note that your username change can only be done ONCE, and applies to the other Wikis you visit to. *Do not add categories. Lounge Chat :Main article: Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat Disclaimer The Brave Frontier RPG(EU) Wiki Moderation Team reserves the right to modify, update or change the terms in the Brave Frontier RPG(EU) Wikia Rules without prior notice or announcement.